Twilight Twenty-Five Round 7
by Graceless Mary
Summary: So here is my entry for round 7! 25 drabbles, based on 25 adages. Enjoy!
1. 1 Blood is thicker than water

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 1 – Blood is thicker than water

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Charlie

Rating: T

* * *

She put my dinner down in front of me just like every other night, the same glazed look on her face. Just a ghost of who she once was, now withered and shrunken to almost nothing. I remember her laughter, her excitement and joy with the boy I hated, but at least she was happy. I know she thinks she is fooling me with the forced smiles, the routine, keeping her head down. But she is just a shell, going through the motions of life without realising it is actually happening.

What can I do?

I want my daughter back.


	2. 21 Two's company, three's a crowd

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 21 - Two's company, three's a crowd.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Jacob

Rating: T

* * *

I sat next to her with her tiny arms wrapped around my waist, warming her frozen fragile body as she nuzzled into me.

Edward hovered nearby, fretting. I could see it in his eyes. He might not show it to her, but here was a tortured man, stretched far too close to breaking point.

He gestured to her; her face was flushed, I felt her starting to fidget. Time for the switch again.

He glided in, took over and cooled her down, stroking her now sweaty brow.

She can't have both, she shouldn't, yet here we seem to be.

Waiting.


	3. 3 Good things come to those who wait

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 3 – Good things come to those who wait

Pen Name: GracelessMary

Pairing/Character(s): Jacob

Rating: T

* * *

I still can't believe Bella showed up with those two old bikes that afternoon, it's so good to see her! Even more amazing, she wants me to work on them for her – cool, huh?

It helps to take my mind off the La Push 'gang', gives me something good to look forward to.

Shame they're relatively easy for me to fix, and with a little elbow grease I will have them running in no time. Maybe I'll just do the one so I can feel her clutching on behind me…

...

...

No.

She wants her own; I'll make her wait worthwhile.


	4. 5 No Pain, No Gain

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 5 - No pain, no gain.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

* * *

'Is the morphine helping?' Edward asked, worry clouding his perfect voice.

'She's in immense pain, but seems very determined' Jasper's voice whispered in answer, seeming almost puzzled. 'I'm not sure how she is holding so still with the intensity of it…' he trailed off.

I wholeheartedly agreed with his concern – I didn't know how I was doing it either. As the pain intensified by the second, I almost missed the morphine that had paralysed me. I wondered how I would get through this pain, and if it was really worth it to suffer the fires of hell for so long…


	5. 6 Don't bite the hand that feeds you

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 6 – Don't bite the hand that feeds you

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

* * *

I watched her swoop down on the deer, already getting the hang of hunting. My unmoving heart felt ready to burst with pride; such a natural already. I tucked in myself, still watching her.

When she was done, she dropped the animal on the floor impatiently, and was in front of me.

'Share?' she asked, a glint of mischief in her smile. I offered her the doe, holding it up to her luscious mouth. She almost caught my hand as she started to suck, and I grinned at her enthusiasm.

'Careful, my love; that would sting a little' I whispered.


	6. 9 Practice makes perfect

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 9 - Practice makes perfect.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Edward

Rating: T

* * *

I lay there after her unexplained assault, stroking her slightly sweaty brow. I need to give Bella more credit for her insight - I often don't realise just how right she can be. Is.

This time had been far easier, despite no warning. I should have realised what her dream was about by the sounds she was making, the way her body was undulating, but I was far too focused on berating myself for wanting her so much. Even so, it was far easier as I knew what to expect.

I wonder if it will be even easier next time…


	7. 18 Patience is a virtue

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 18 - Patience is a virtue.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

* * *

He's holding out on me because of his virginity?! He thinks that it is some kind of VIRTUE?!

I can't believe that of all the reasons he could pick for not doing me, THIS would be his sticking point! Lack of desire, yes. Fear of hurting me, obviously. Because he thinks the blood-lust would be too much, I can kind of understand. Because he doesn't want Charlie to overhear, sure.

Sometimes, his old fashioned attitude really sucks. But if he thinks that he is the only one who can be virtuous, he'd better think again.

I'm good at being patient.


	8. 20 Bigger they are, harder they fall

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 20 - The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle

* * *

Rating: T

I am actually very glad to see my son being taken down a peg or two. Lovely Bella may look innocent, but she really packs a punch! The look on his face when she beat him was priceless. It should do Emmett some good to be beaten for once, I don't think it's a lesson he'll get over soon! Not being the strongest must come as quite a shock, but it won't be for long. I just pity Rosalie having to placate him – although she always does a marvellous job. I wonder if we could make it a daily thing…


	9. 23 The road to hell

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 23 - The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Alice

Rating: T

* * *

I know how much my dear brother is drawn to my soon to be sister-in-law (well, maybe not so soon) but he needs to stop fighting! He thinks that a relationship with a human can only end in tears, but I know better! Staying away from her won't work; neither will not breathing in class, or being deliberately cold and nasty to her. He just can't see that it will be good in the end! Just because it's his own personal idea of hell, doesn't mean he should avoid it.

He really should know better than to bet against me.


	10. 25 If at first you don't succeed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 25 – If at first you don't succeed, try, try again

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Charlie

Rating: T

* * *

I cannot stand that boy. He left my Bella broken, and has the nerve to swan back in here and try to work his way into my good books! I must get him away from her, but make it seem like it's his fault.

Grounding her didn't work. Restricting his visitation hours didn't work. Being rude to him didn't work. Cleaning my gun while he was sat next to me didn't work either – but it was fun!

I should try some different tactics. Maybe I'll call in the big guns – Jacob. Some healthy competition might shock some sense into him…


	11. 2 Tis better to have loved

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 2 - 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Jasper

Rating: T

* * *

Being here was slowly destroying me. I couldn't bear the sadness emanating from our family, the hole that Edward's absence left. The yearning that Alice felt for Bella's company; her grief at seeing her spiritually and emotionally dead in the near and distant future.

I thought that Bella was good for us all; especially with how happy she made my brother. But the cool emotions that he displayed before she crashed into his life were far preferable to the anguish she left behind.

Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? I don't agree.


	12. 4 Do as I say, not as I do

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 4 - Do as I say, not as I do.

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Mike

Rating: T

* * *

"I'm going to ask Bella to the dance, it's the least I can do to repay her for nearly killing her!" Tyler whispered to me in English.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I've heard she isn't too fond of dancing. Besides, don't you think that she should choose herself, as its girl's choice?" I hissed back.

"Fair enough. I'll wait a couple of days, and then ask when she's not expecting it!" I rolled my eyes at him in mock annoyance. Little did he know that I was planning to do the exact same thing tomorrow morning…


	13. 12 Once bitten, twice shy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 12 – Once bitten, twice shy

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Jasper

Rating: T

* * *

You'd think that Bella would not want to go through that experience again, after James. But that girl surprised us all with her determination to become like us. I knew only too well how painful it was to be bitten over and over again, yet it didn't seem to make her nervous in the slightest!

Perhaps it will be different for her this time, knowing that the end result will be worth it. For me being bitten was always a short but sharp reminder of the fact that I need not fear that transforming pain again.

Lucky me.

Poor Bella.


	14. 7 Fools rush in

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 7 – Fools rush in where angels fear to tread

Pen Name: Graceless Mary

Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: T

* * *

I left Edward's room, knowing that I'd given Bella a lot to think about. Telling my story made me reflect on my human life for once, something I usually avoided.

I was a total fool, going for Royce. I knew that now – hindsight is a horrible thing! – but at the time he seemed so perfect for me, just the man I needed to fulfil my dreams. Me: just a girl yet already looking and acting like an angel, him: a handsome royal.

I shouldn't have rushed in, I should have waited for what really mattered.

A baby of my own.


End file.
